The present disclosure relates to a toner case which contains a toner (developer), and an image forming apparatus which includes the toner case.
An electrographic image forming apparatus includes a toner case which supplies a toner to a developing device. The developing device develops a toner image on a surface of a photosensitive drum (image carrier).
There is a case where the image forming apparatus includes a toner cartridge which conveys a toner to a toner discharging port by rotating a bottle part, which contains the toner, around an axis. The toner cartridge is provided with a shutter member which opens and closes the toner discharging port. The toner cartridge is pushed from a near side to a far side of an apparatus main body, and is held by a cartridge holding part. At this time, the shutter member opens the toner discharging port. Incidentally, when the toner cartridge is drawn from the apparatus main body, the shutter member closes the toner discharging port.